Boardwalk
Boardwalk is a multiplayer map in Halo: Reach.[http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100811153823/halo/images/9/9a/Grifball.png Forge World ViDoc Screenshot] The map is set in an urban plaza in the city of New Alexandria and is near a MagLev Train line. The plaza has many scorch marks, craters, and damaged wall fragments due to Covenant attack and the sky displays bursts of anti-air rounds and flak explosions. The map's ambient sounds contain gunfire and explosions. Locations *Abyss *Cafe Hall *Cafe Square *Upper Courtyard *Skybridge *Courtyard *Service Tunnels *Visitor Center *Ocean View *Courtyard Balcony *Rest Stop 1st Floor *Rest Stop 2nd Floor *Rest Stop Balcony *Overlook *Make Out Point Weapons Vehicles While never spawned in on Matchmaking, there are two spawnable vehicles in Forge on Boardwalk: the Ghost and Mongoose. Strategies *Jet Packs allow for easy ascent up the multitude of stories without having to locate a flight of stairs and head up the way that could be guarded by opponents. *The sniper area provides good cover from players on the low ground as well as the back. Snipe a few players, then move. If someone has a DMR and they're targeting you, retreat and snipe from another location. *The red team (or players colored in reddish armor for the matter) can use the trees on the map as a "Sniper nest" by climbing into them, the red hue on their armor blends in perfectly. *There are many different locations that a camper can perch to get an unfair advantage over opposing Zombie players: **The tallest pole of the Three-Sided Flag in the center of the courtyard. **The windowsill to the right of the map (if you are at the end facing the waterfall at the bottom of the center stairs). **The various awning pillars that stick out the top. **Behind the glass barricade/railing at the back left-hand corner of the map (if facing the waterfall behind the center stairs). **A slope at the top of the building that forms one side of the courtyard and is directly above the courtyard patio. Trivia *If you get near or past the kill barrier on the map, the door frames outside of the map are filled with a solid wall of gray instead of a door. *The map is a transitioning area for travelers. The blue team spawn is a rest house by the train (including two bathrooms), which leads into a courtyard with maintenance tunnel access. The back building appears to be a closed-off visitor center or mall. The left side building is the city council. *Boardwalk is featured at the beginning of the campaign level Exodus where Noble Six entered the city. **On the right side of the map, facing the Overlook/Visitor center, the broken rail that Noble Six jumps down from in Exodus can be seen. Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -93 - Halo Reach- Boardwalk|Boardwalk Map Walkthrough Gallery File:Broadwalk.png|The start of a headhunter game Reach 1556696 Full.jpg|Unmodeled Doors outside of the map Reach 1556704 Full.jpg|Unmodeled Door inside the map HaloReach - Boardwalk.jpg|One of the first looks of Boardwalk Sources fr:Passerelle Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps